


Misunderstanding, my worst enemy.

by Kaylock



Series: Oops! I'm falling for Wally West. [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff with a slash of Angst, If you start a game with your significant other don't continue without them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylock/pseuds/Kaylock
Summary: Wally comes over to beat Dick at "Go go racers" but realizes his girlfriend wasn't hanging out with her friends as she told him she would be.





	Misunderstanding, my worst enemy.

Nimble feet made their way inside Wayne manor without a problem, by this point Wally was pretty sure Bruce was getting tired of hearing the Zeta beam announce his entrance, even if Victoria said otherwise.

_“Bruce is cold,” She had said as if it wasn’t obvious already “But he actually appreciates you a whole lot, he’s never complained about you popping up at the manor too much, well, except for one time”_

_At this, Wally was curious “Why though?”_

_Victoria hesitated for a moment before answering “Right after he found out we were dating, he just said he didn’t want you around too late if there was no patrol for us or he wasn't home”_

What an awkward moment it was the next time he saw the man after that conversation. Much more so because he slept over...on Dick’s room of course.

In any case, Wally was rushing up the stairs after absent-mindedly greeting Alfred, he needed a revenge against Dick after the last time he beat him up at “Go-go racers”.

Just as he reached his room to knock he heard an exasperated groan.

One that pretty much sounded like his girlfriend, who had told him she would be busy going out with some friends today. Well, that was a little weird.

Before he had the chance to think much of it he heard her speak, and that was obviously Victoria talking “But I feel so bad about lying to Wally"

“Look, you have no choice right now unless you want him to find out you messed up” Wally heard Dick’s stern voice through the door, “Think about what you’d tell him”

Lie? I mean, yes, she was obviously not hanging out with her friends, but she could just tell him, she could tell him anything, heck! She used to do that already before they started dating.

“Right, yeah, I know, but you have to hurry up or he might get suspicious” Vic sounded pretty worried

“Just imagine though” Dick started marveling on his previous comment “Telling Wally you erased all the progress you had made together because you thought another guy was too handsome”

Wally’s heart dropped all the way to the floor.

“You make it sound terrible” Victoria’s voice sounded pretty muffled now, but Wally was hanging onto her words, he got closer to the door, waiting for her to say that what he had heard had a better explanation, that it was actually some kind of joke and not what it sounded like

“But it is pretty much what happened honestly” Dick’s voice didn’t reassure him, Wally felt numb, he couldn’t process all this information.

“Dick, please, hurry up to cover the damage” She pleaded “Wally can't find out how much I really lost, he won't trust me over it again”

Well what is it exactly that she did with this guy?!

He was panicking horribly, didn’t want to think about the implications this brought, but man was it hard, his mind was in overdrive going over all the worst scenarios, he didn’t feel numb anymore, no, he felt like throwing up.

“Yeah, yeah, just let me—“ Dick’s cackle was cut short as he opened the door to find Wally holding his hair in his hands looking completely messed up

Dick’s eyes widened as it started clicking exactly what this sounded like. He couldn’t help it, his worried expression turned into nervous laughter.

“Gosh, Wally, just come in please, I swear it isn’t like that”

“Like freaking what?” Wally asked desperately, hoping there was some ridiculous explanation to what had just happened, but one look at Victoria’s horrified expression had him stomping inside to look at her. “Like _what,_ Victoria? What is it you did? How did you betray my trust?”

“Wally, please, sit down and I’ll—”

No way, that sounded exactly like she was about to explain a horrible scenario he definitely didn't want to hear. But Victoria noticed how bad it was right after she had said it “I don’t wanna sit down” His voice wavered.

“Dick! Close the door!” She yelled quickly, they both knew Wally could rush out at any moment now, he did that a lot, and she wasn’t risking it.

The boy wonder had quickly reached to lock the door, standing in front of it so Wally had no chance at escape and took something from under the desk. With the press of a button, the security system was activated and the windows closed too.

Wally ran a hand through his hair and sighed, slowly he sat down cross-legged in front of Victoria, guessing he'll have to listen to it either way. In all honesty though, he just wanted to go back to a couple minutes ago when he didn’t feel this way.

Victoria reached over with her hands to grab his but in the blink of an eye, they were beyond her reach. She had to fix this quick.

“I erased all the progress on our Portal 2 session”

“What?” He was stunned, all feelings of dread disappearing slowly, he couldn’t understand what was going on.

“I really _really_ wanted to see the end of the game, so I thought if I didn’t save then you wouldn’t find out I had continued the game without you, but right as I tried to enter our save my friend sent me a video of Chris Hemsworth and I got so entertained on it my hand slipped and I erased our save” She quickly explained, her worries over him finding out she messed up completely gone as her sad boyfriend took immediate priority.

Wally didn’t deserve feeling so bad, he deserved the absolute best.

He didn’t react though, he kept staring at her with this deadpan expression, all red gone from his eyes, all feelings of sadness thrown aside. Victoria glanced at Dick for some reassurance but found him confused as to how Wally out of all people hadn’t said anything yet.

Finally, her favorite, most handsome and perfect boyfriend who deserved only happiness spoke with a glare “What? Is he that much more good looking?” He spoke.

Victoria let out a breath of relief and leaned down on the bed, face, and palms against the sheets “You left me hanging on the game and he was getting his shirt off” she justified, feeling her heart reach a normal beat.

“Oh, so a guy only has to you his abs and you're head-over-heels huh?” He asked sternly, jokingly of course, but he kept a straight face.

“I’m so sorry my darling, I was a victim of the circumstances, I promise this will never happen again”

“You lost all our progress! Now we won’t see the end anytime soon because you have cheating eyes on another guy’s abs!”

Dick was cracking up as he observed the interaction.

Victoria would be apologizing for a bit, after the funny reaction she cuddled with Wally and made sure to reassure him with sweet words that nothing so terrible as what he had first misunderstood would ever happen.

No one was better than him for her. Not even Chris Hemsworth, she promised.

And eventually though he fully trusted her words he just kept acting out to listen as she genuinely praised him. He kinda deserved it.

Man, misunderstanding was a b*tch.


End file.
